A Troubled Past
by Tzhora
Summary: What happens when Wally runs away from it all? What will happen to the team? Will he return? Rated for minor language, some drug use and some gang related situations. Possibly some 3x4 in later chapters.
1. Unjust and Unloved

__

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

A Troubled Past

Chapter One: Unjust and Unloved

(Note that everyone in this story is 11-12.)

It was a normal day for Wallabee Beatles. He got out of bed and went about his normal morning routine of getting changed, brushing his teeth, eating a quick breakfast and heading out the door for school, but today Wally was in a pretty bad mood. Yes today was the day that report cards came out and Wally's grades weren't up to par with what his parents expected them to be. It wouldn't be as bad as the times before if his parents hadn't hired a tutor to help him. Sure his English and History grades went up significantly, but he was doing worse in Math than he was before. He knew his parents weren't going to be happy when they saw his Math grade and he was pretty sure that he was going to get grounded for it...again. Sure his parents weren't as strict as most parents, and he would only be grounded for the weekend, but Wally still wasn't too happy that he would have to spend yet _another _weekend locked up in his room with nothing to do.

"Cruddy teacha' making Math so hard an' borin'." Wally said to himself while he waited for the school bus to come and pick him up. The bus pulled around the corner and the next moment Wally found himself on the bus and sitting next to his best friend, Hoagie Gilligan.

"Hey dude." Hoagie said when he sat down, but all Wally did was grumble in response. "Woah, did wrong side of the bed or something today?"

"No. Cruddy report cards are comin' out taday and meh mum isn't going ta be too happy with it."

"I thought that you got a tutor, aren't you supposed to be doing better in school?" Hoagie asked him.

"Ah am in everything except Math." Wally replied in a sour tone.

"Oh I see. Well at least you're parents aren't strict like mine. If I get anything below a B, I get all of my model planes taken away for a month."

"Oh model planes, big deal. If Ah get grounded again Numbuh One will flip out on meh, remember last toime?"

Hoagie laughed as he recalled the last time that Wally got grounded for a few days and the way that Numbuh One yelled at him for over an hour on his 'behavior' and how it could 'impact' future missions if he couldn't go on them.

"Yeah, how could I forget. I mean the entire _neighborhood _could here Numbuh One yelling at you."

"An' this toime isn't gonna be any bettah, Ah know that Ah'm gonna get grounded."

"Maybe not. I mean the rest of you're grades are good right?" Wally nodded. "Than I don't think that it should be too big of a deal, I mean math is _pretty_ hard after all." Hoagie said, trying to console his friend.

"Ya can say tat again mate." Wally said under his breath as the bus pulled up to their school.

As soon as he entered the bell rang signaling that they had five minutes to get to class rang. 'Cruddy bell ringing right when I get here.' Wally thought, a bit miffed, as he headed to his first class, Math. He entered the class and went to his desk. The bell then rang so the teacher started her lecture, which of course made Wally fall asleep.

__

'Where am I?' Wally thought when he awoke to find himself surrounded by black. 'What's going on?' He thought as he managed to make out a silhouette in the dark background. As the black faded, he was assaulted by colors and a bright light which momentarily blinded him. As the light slowly faded, he saw somebody that he didn't recognize. The figure seemed to be cloaked in a black cloak, and he was talking to someone. The other person was also appeared to be wearing a black silhouette, so Wally had no idea what was going on and who these two strange people were.

'Who are these people?' Wally thought as he just watched them staring at each other. The silence seemed to drag on forever until the blonde person spoke.

"What do you want Dingo?" His voice dripped with venom as he spoke to the silhouette.

'Dingo, what is this guy a dog?' Wally wanted to laugh but found out that he could not speak, only watch what was going on. 'That's strange.' But he decided to not worry about it and watch what was going on.

"You know why I'm here Battler." 'Why is that guy named Battler? I may not know much Australian words, but I know that Battler isn't a normal Aussie name.'

"I told you already that I'm no longer apart of the D.U.'s. Ever since we lost Big Z the entire way we do things has gone corrupt and you know it. I don't want to be apart of an organization that goes around killing people for no reason." The person named Battler said back.

"Pretty ironic coming from you, don't you think? You have killed more people than I can count and you just think that you can walk away from it like it never happened?"

Battler didn't reply.

"Fine if you think that you can just walk away from what you, Big Z and I have been building for the past four years than I guess you leave me with no choice." Dingo said as he pulled out a gun from out of his black cloak.

"You want to kill me now Dingo? Fine go ahead, frankly I don't care anymore. Just get it over with."

"Ah, but it won't be you I kill, it'll be you're precious girlfriend." He replied back, and although Wally couldn't see the man, he could tell that Dingo had a sinister grin on his face.

"My girlfriend, what are you tal-." But he cut off his sentence short as his eyes widened significantly. "No!." He then charged the silhouetted man and all that was heard was a gunshot and a scream that pierced the dark room.

Wally bolted upright in his seat, panting. Everyone, including the teacher, was looking at him. "Whot are ya lookin' at?" Wally asked, annoyed at all the unwanted attention he was getting.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Falling asleep in my class _again _Mr. Beatles. This is the third time this month. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call you're parents."

"Crud!" Wally said and slammed his head on his desk. If by some miracle he didn't get grounded for his grades, he knew he was going to get in trouble for this.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly for Wally. After getting in trouble in Math, the rest of the day went by smoothly for him even though he was really angry. He was on the bus home and knew that he would have to face his parents. And after that he would have to face Nigel about how long he would be out of commission. This day was turning out to be a shitty day for him, but it wasn't over yet.

"Ah cheer up dude, maybe Mrs. Gimpler didn't call you're parents about you falling asleep in class." Hoagie said from his seat next to him, trying to cheer him up.

"Ah doubt it. Mrs. Gimpler hates meh and Ah know tat she would call 'em ta ruin meh cruddy day." Wally grumbled back.

"She doesn't _hate _you Numbuh Four, she just doesn't like it when you screw around and fall asleep in her class." Hoagie replied back.

"When don' Ah do tat?"

"Uh...hmm. Maybe she does hate you after all."

"Thanks mate." Wally said in a sour tone as he stood to get off of the bus. He then preceded his journey home as slowly as he could because he didn't wish to face the firing squad right away.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wally reached his front door, hesitant to open it. 'Might as well get it over with mate,' the voice in the back of his mind told him. He grumbled and opened the door to find it surprisingly quiet. Usually the t.v. or something would be on, but he was greeted with absolute silence. He was tempted to run up to his room but a voice from the kitchen made him stop in his tracks.

"Wallabee." The voice was surprisingly calm, which startled him.

He slowly walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by his parents.

"Sit." His mom commanded.

He obliged because he didn't want to get in anymore trouble than he knew he was already in.

"Ah got you're report card in th' mail today." Was all his mother said.

"Crud." Wally whispered under his breath.

"Ah was truly surprised by ya're grades son." His father spoke up this time.

"Wha?" Was all Wally could say.

"Yeah, ya did great in all of ya're classes except Math."

"But," his mom spoke up this time.

"We did get a call from you're Math teachah'. Somethin' about fallin' asleep im 'er class." Wally's mom concluded.

Wally swore under his breath.

"Normally we would 'ave let it slide but not this toime." His mother said, still in a calm voice.

"Ah'm sorry son, but Ah'm afraid we're gonna ta 'ave ta ground ya for this." His father said in a somewhat sad tone.

'Ugh I knew this was going to happen.' "How long?" Was all he was able to ask.

"One month." His mother replied, this time in a somewhat cold tone.

"Wh-whot? One month, why so long!" He practically yelled.

"Ah wasn't upset about th' grade Wallabee."

'Great, she's using my first name, she must be _really _mad.'

"Ah'm upset that ya don' pay attention which is whoi we're groundin' ya for so long. So starting tomorrah, no video games, goin' outside, no t.v., nothin'."

Wally swore under his breath, but then realized something. "Wait, meh groundin' starts tomorrah?"

"Ya heard me."

"So would Ah be able ta go ta a friends house until then?" Wally asked, hoping that he could find something that could get him out of his grounding at the tree-house.

"Ah don' see whoi not." His father replied before his mother got a chance to.

"Whot, whoi would ya let 'im go out?" His mom asked his dad.

"Well 'oney, a month is a long toime without 'is mates, whoi not let 'im spend th' noight with them?"

Wally's mom contemplated this before speaking up. "Foine, just for tonight Wallabee. An' if you're not back by eight tomorrah, you'll be grounded for two months, got it?" His mom said to him.

"Yes mum." He replied, at least he got to spend the night at the tree-house.

"YOU GOT **GROUNDED**?" Nigel practically yelled at Wally.

"Yeah..." Wally said quietly, Numbuh One was pretty scary when he was yelling at him.

"...For how long?" Nigel finally spoke up after what seemed like hours.

"One month."

Nigel sighed deeply. "Looks like we're going to have to get a replacement then." Nigel then turned around to call moonbase for an available operative. Wally took this as his key to leave.

He was headed do his room to sulk over his bad day when a siren went off in the tree-house, signaling that there was a mission. 'Maybe this day just got a lot better.'

They were headed back from a mission. Numbuh Four was wrong; the mission just made his day that much worse.

They went to the park because Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were trying to destroy all of the playground equipment there. It started out as a fun battle but it turned for the worse when they caught him.

__

Flashback

__

"We got him." Numbuh Three shouted gleefully. They had managed to bind Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb with new 2x4 technology.

Kids Next Door:

N.E.T.

****

Neat

Enemy

Trapper

Numbuh Four was heading over to where they were tied up, but he didn't realize that his gun still had some ammo in it, so he pretended to shoot it to try and scare his prey. What he didn't expect was to actually shoot and _hit the bindings off of Mr. Fibb so that they could safely fly away from the kids._

End Flashback

To say the in the least, Numbuh One was **_not _happy.**

But Numbuh Four didn't want to spend the rest of his last day of freedom moping over something that he didn't mean to do, so he decided to go and hang out with Hoagie.

Hoagie, was as usual, in his room working on a model plane that he was working on for months. He finally finished right as Wally entered the room.

"Hey." Wally said and saw Hoagie turn around and grin.

"Hey dude, guess what. I just finished my model of a Aguila AT01. After months of getting it down to the exact detail, I'm finally finished!" Hoagie said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Cool, let meh say tat for a minute." Wally said as he took the plane from Hoagie and started playing with it.

"Okay, but be careful with it. That took me _months _to make." He said as he turned around in his chair to start drawing some blueprints he thought up a few days ago when a cracking sound brought him whirling around in his chair. What he saw made his blood boil. There was Numbuh Four trying to attach what appeared to be a broken wing on his model plane, but when Wally saw his death glare, he stopped and said, "Am so sorry, mate."

"Get out." Was all Hoagie could say, his voice dripping with venom, and Wally put the plane on the ground and fled the room as fast as he could, not wishing to upset his friend anymore than he already had.

Wally was wandering down the halls, feeling a little sad that his best friend practically hated him for an accident that a little glue could easily fix. He was about to head to his room when he passed by Abby's door and noticed it was open. So mostly out of curosity, Wally peeked his head in and saw Abby laying down on one of her couches, listening to her iPod with her hat over her eyes. She was obviously asleep.

'This could be fun.' Wally thought as he walked up to her sleeping form and took ahold of her iPod. He scrolled through the songs until he found what he was looking for. Crazy Train, perfect. He turned the sound off and changed the song, and waited for a few seconds before he quickly turned the volume on max, which got an immediate reaction from Abby with her opening her eyes and ripping the headphones out of her ears. All the while Wally couldn't stop laughing.

She quickly turned to him with fire in her eyes and said as loud as she could. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**'

"Sorry, Ah just couldn' resist." Wally said, while trying to get his laughing under control.

"You IDIOT! Abby has a splitting headache and was tryin' to sleep it off and you go and pull that stunt making it worse!"

Wally stopped laughing as he realized that he just made a big mistake. "Ah'm sorry, Ah just thought tat it would be funny, ya know whot Ah mean?" He asked, trying to calm her down, but this just seemed to make her angrier than before.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. And once again, Wally found himself fleeing from the room of yet another angry teammate.

'This day just keeps getting worse and worse.' Wally thought to himself while he was lying on his wrestling ring bed, thinking of how it could possibly get worse. Just then he heard a knock at his door and heard a voice through the wall. "Wally, can I come in?" It was Kuki. Wally sighed. It's not that he didn't want to see her, anyone would be nice to talk to, but he just didn't want to make another friend angry at him, but he found his door opening to reveal a petite Asian. She was holding an orange Rainbow Monkey and walked up to join him in his wrestling ring. He didn't acknowledge her for he was afraid he was going to do something stupid...again.

"Wally?" She asked him in a tone that made him want to melt. Whenever Kuki spoke to him it made his heart flutter and his stomach do flips, but it never happened when someone else spoke to him. 'I wonder what it means.'

"Whot." He replied, a little more rough than he intended to.

"I just though that I'd come to try and cheer you up, you seem upset." She replied in a soft tone.

"It's foine, Ah just want ta be alone." Was all Wally could say. He didn't actually want to be alone, but he knew he was somehow going to do something to make Kuki mad at him too, and he didn't think that he could take it. After all, he was suffering enough with his friends and family angry at him, but Kuki would just break him.

"Okay." She responded, sounding a little dejected, which made Wally regret what he said. "Well I'll leave you to you're thought's then, but at least take this." She said as she handed him the orange Rainbow Monkey. "I know you don't like them, but this one is my favorite and makes me feel better when I'm feeling down. I know it's worn out but that's because I've had it for a long time." She said as she stood up and left the wrestling ring, leaving just Wally and the orange Rainbow Monkey.

'I don't want this cruddy thing. Might as well give it back to her before I end up breaking it and making her mad at me too.'

"Kuki." He yelled and she turned around to see him holding her Rainbow Monkey. "Thanks but Ah don' want it, catch." He said as he threw the stuffed animal to her, but a little to high. She couldn't reach it and it went over her head and it's neck got stuck on a nail that was sticking out of the wall, and because of how worn out it was, it slowly ripped until the head completely fell off of the doll.

Wally stared wide-eyed at the doll trying to make sense of what just happened. 'I should've seen that coming, with my luck today I was bound to make Kuki mad at me too,' he thought as he tried to make words to apologize to her. He looked at her; she was just staring at the doll, she wasn't yelling or crying, just staring at it.

"Kuki, Ah'm so sorry, it was an accident, please don' be mad at meh."

She turned around to look at him and he saw that there was no emotion in her eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

"Phew, Ah swear Ah didn' me-." But he was cut off as Kuki spoke again.

"I hate you."

"Wh-whot?" Wally couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I _hate _you." She said a little louder this time, adding emphasis on the hate. She was now crying tears of despair and hatred.

"Kooks, Ah swear Ah didn'." But he was cut off once again by her.

"**I HATE YOU SO MUCH WALLABEE BEATLES! I _NEVER _WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" She screamed as loud as she could, and Wally was sure the entire neighborhood could hear her, but he didn't care. Before he could say anything else to defend himself, Kuki grabbed both parts of her Rainbow Monkey and ran out the door, heaving heavy sobs.

One thought kept running through his mind. Kuki hated him. Kuki _hated _him. He really screwed up this time, even if he didn't mean to. Then the last part of her message replayed through his mind. 'I never want to see you again!' He was so lost in his own despair that he didn't know what to do. Kuki never wanted to see him again. He might as well drop dead. But Wally knew that he would never have the courage to commit suicide. So what could he do? His parents were disappointed with him and he knew that they would be better off with just Joey, his friends were all mad at him and if he wasn't around, then it would make their lives better without someone to screw it up all the time, his decomissioning was happening in a few months and he didn't want to lose his memories, and the one that hurt the most was the fact that Kuki hated him. He didn't know why it hurt so much to hear her say that but it did. 'What else can I do to make everyone happy if not kill myself?' Then it hit him. It was so obvious and would make everyone happy. So he grabbed a pen and some paper scribbled a goodbye, grabbed some clothes and a picture and left the room to start a new life. Somewhere where people didn't hate him. Yes, Wallabee Beatles, was running away.

A/N Yup I'm back with a new story, and incase you didn't notice, a new pen-name. I changed it from One To Many to Token My Bong. Note that unlike Operation Combat, I _Will _get this story out faster. I have not abandoned Operation Combat either, I will still write chapters to it, but I'm going to be writing this story first. I won't take more than a week on this story for each chapter, I will try to get them out as fast as I can. I already started chapter 2 and it should be up in a couple of days at the most. So until then - Token.


	2. Lost and Confused

_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door_

A Troubled Past

Chapter Two: Lost and Confused

Wally had no idea where he was heading, but as long as it was away from the tree-house and his friends and family, he didn't care where he ended up. 'As long as it's away from here, I can end up in Europe for all I care.' The only thing that didn't occur to him was that since it was Christmas break, it was really cold outside, and he also failed to notice that there was a blizzard outside, making it that much colder from the intense winds whipping snow in his face. He had left the tree-house not even ten minutes ago and yet he was already regretting leaving. Part of him wanted to just turn around and head home, hoping that his friends would eventually forgive him, but another part of him, the part he listened to more, told him that he would regret turning around because his friends would still hate him. He was at a standstill on what to do because although he wanted nothing more to go to his warm and cozy house where he could be safe from the harsh weather, he knew that it was in everyone's best interest if he just left their lives forever. It was then that he remembered what Kuki had said to him. "**I **_**NEVER **_**WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" It was then that he realized that it didn't matter what happened to him, if Kuki never wanted to see him then he would respect her wishes and even though it would kill him to never see Kuki again, he would learn to cope. 'As long as she's happy, it doesn't matter what happens to me.' He didn't completely understand his feelings towards Kuki, but he did realize that he had developed a crush in the girl that was his complete opposite. He knew that whenever Kuki was unhappy, so was he, even though it was usually _him _that was the cause of her dismay; but in the end, he would always try to make her feel better which usually worked because he was almost always rewarded with one of her famous death grip hugs, but this time was different because he decided to get as far away from her as possible in order to make her happy.

A harsh wind brought him back to reality and he took notice of his surroundings for the first time since he started to think about returning home. He had somehow managed to wonder away from the tree-house and across town because he could no longer see a gigantic tree and he was seeing far less buildings than he would have seen if he were in the heart of the city. Wally had never been this far out in the city before and therefore had no idea where he was going, but he kept on trekking forward for he knew that if he took a break that he wouldn't have the willpower to move again. He was freezing and it didn't help much that he didn't bring a jacket and all he had for warmth was his orange hoodie. He just kept on moving forward, trying to dispel the coldness of the blizzard that he was walking through with thoughts of where he was going running through his head.

'Where am I even at. I guess it doesn't matter though because if I keep going at this pace, I know I won't live to see morning.' Wally thought as he continued his slow pace towards his unknown destination. As it drew later into the night, Wally was more desperate than ever to find some shelter that he could use for the night, and as he looked around, to his dismay he couldn't find anything that would be suitable protection for the night. He had to keep moving and he knew it, so even though his entire body screamed in protest, he continued moving forward. It was then that he saw something through the whipping snow and wind. He saw what appeared to be a building in the background, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He had been here before and he now knew where he was. Standing about 400 yards in front of him was his ticket to his salvation. In front of him stood an airplane that looked like it was getting ready to depart to who knows where, but where ever the plane ended up going was where Wally was going to start his new life.

Kuki was lounging in the main room of the tree-house along with the rest of her friends, excluding Wally, but she was too angry at him to notice. After all, he _had _broken her favorite Rainbow Monkey. It wasn't her favorite just because it was her first one. It also reminded her of _someone_. She also noticed that everyone else seemed to be pretty peeved for one reason or another. But what she didn't know was that everyone was also seething at their teammate.

'That imbecile. I can't believe we had Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb in our hands and he blasted their bindings and let them get away.'

'I can't believe that jerk. It took me _months _to make that plane up to par with the original. And then he just decides to play with it. And what's worse, he completely snapped the wing off. Sure I could just glue it, but I can't cover over that crack. It's going to take me _weeks _to fix it now.'

'Ugh me head. Abby's gonna have to take some aspirin now. It probably wouldn't be as bad if _Wally _hadn't blasted music in my ears. Ugh, I sure do hope he feels good about what he did.

Kuki's thoughts, hover differed slightly than everyone else. 'Well I guess he didn't mean to break it, and he did try to apologize. Maybe I should go apologize too. After all, I did yell at him and told him that I hated him. Ohh I shouldn't have said those mean things to him. I better go say I'm sorry.' And with that, Kuki got up and left the room to go apologize to Wally.

She walked down the hallway and tried to figure out how to approach this. Usually Wally was the one apologizing to her, not the other way around. She now knew why he always had trouble apologizing, it was hard to do. She finally reached his door, but instead of entering like she planned, she decided to knock because she didn't want to barge into his room if he was mad; that would only make things worse. She knocked on a door and waited for a reply, but when she didn't receive one, she tried knocking again, but was once again greeted with silence. She then put her head at the door and strained to hear anything, and after listening for a few seconds, she noticed that there was music playing in the background. Whenever Wally was upset or sad, she noticed that he would just sit in his room and play music. That is when she decided to let him cool down and approach the situation in the morning, after all she was pretty tired. So she decided to retire to her room for the night and talk to Wally in the morning. At least it gave her more time to come up with a decent apology.

Wally was standing right next to the plane. He knew that he couldn't buy a ticket because he didn't have any money, so he decided that he was going to try and sneak on somehow. He couldn't get in the passenger part of the plane because they checked for tickets, so the only other place he could stowaway on was the baggage part of the plane. Luckily they were still loading the baggage on the plane, so he could slip in without being seen. The only problem was that after he managed to slip in, it didn't occur to him that the flight was delayed because of the storm and after the doors closed, and he was pretty hungry.

'Crud.'

He looked around, but he knew that it was very unlikely that people would put food in their bags, so until he arrived, he was stuck without food. So he shifted around as best he could to try and get comfortable, for he knew that it would be best if he got as much rest as he could.

_'Ah crud, not here again.' Wally thought as he awoke to yet another dream sequence because he was once again surrounded by the blackness in his mind. As colors started to make their way into Wally's vision, he saw a different scene from the one that he saw the last time he fell asleep. This time instead of two silhouettes, he saw several of them, all of which appeared no older than fourteen years old. They were all gathered around in a small circle, and although Wally could see none of their faces, he could tell from the tension in the air that a traumatizing event had just happened. He had to strain to hear the voices of the people, but he managed to make out what they were saying as he moved closer to them._

"_How did this happen?" A voice said from the small group. He couldn't recognize where he heard it from but he was certain that he had heard it _somewhere _before._

"_I don't know how it happened, but we need to figure out who did this and why." Another voice spoke up from the group, and from the tone of his voice, Wally could tell that the person was the makeshift leader of the small group. _

"_But how are we going to find him? If you haven't noticed, we aren't that large of a group, and Australia is a _large _place, where should we start looking. Where _could _we start looking?" Another member of the group spoke out, and judging from his voice, he could be no older than Wally is now._

_'Wait, did that guy just say Australia?' Wally was then interrupted from his thoughts by the leader of the group._

"_You know as well as I do Bonzer that even though we may be a small organization, we have people and resources that people can't even begin to imagine. We will find who did this to Big Z, and once we do, we will show them no mercy." The mysterious person concluded, and despite the thick tension in the air, was rewarded with cheers and huzzahs from everyone present. Whoever these people were set out on finding whoever did _what _to this Big Z person, but before Wally could elaborate on it anymore, he felt the vision slowly fading from his mind._

He was startled awake by a shaking of the plane. He didn't know what time it was or even where the plane was heading, but from the turbulence that he felt, he knew that he was in the air heading to who knew where to start a new life away from his family and friends. He sighed and shifted around. This was going to be a long flight.

In the tree-house, it was still fairly early in the morning so no one was, that is except Kuki. She was lost in deep thought and couldn't get to sleep, so she stayed up the entire night just thinking about nothing in particular, but every once in a while, her thoughts would linger to Wally. She still needed to apologize to him about what she said last night, but she knew that now wouldn't be a good time.

'He's probably asleep, and I don't want to make him angrier than he already is.' Kuki thought as she rolled around in her bed to try and get into a more comfortable position, but try as she might she just couldn't get comfortable enough and decided to take a walk through the tree-house. She got out of bed and headed down the hall towards the main room where she noticed that someone left the TV on all night. She thought that it was Wally but remembered that he probably didn't leave the room that night. So she turned off the TV and ventured into the kitchen to get a drink. If it wasn't so early, she would have made some breakfast but since everyone would still be asleep for the next couple of hours, decided against it. She continued her walk back her room, but took a detour and went to see if Wally was okay. She was standing outside his door and put her ear up to the door to see if she could hear if he was up or not, but was once again greeted with music. 'He must have forgot to turn in off when he fell asleep, after all he does that quite a lot. Shrugging it off, she returned to her own room and lay back down on her bed where she somehow managed to fall asleep right away, with the only thought of Rainbow Monkeys running through her head.

Wally didn't know how long he was in the plane but it felt like an eternity. After all the only thing he could do was sleep but since he slept for hours on end, and it was hard to fall asleep on uncomfortable luggage on an empty stomach. Plus he _really _had to go to the bathroom and thought that he was going to burst, so he did his best not to think about it. He was trying his best to keep himself entertained but to no anvil. All there was after all was luggage and the darkness of the room he was in. Wally was obviously _not_ in a good mood at this point in time. He then decided to think on how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

'Oh yeah, my cruddy family and friends were all mad at me, and Kuki said that she hated me.'

His features instantly dropped when he remembered that it was because Kuki told him that he never wanted to see him again that he decided on running away. Sure he was upset when all of his friends and his own family were mad at him, but he wasn't upset enough to run away.

'Man did I screw up big time. Now Kuki hates me and it's all my fault. I didn't even tell her goodbye face to face. I may have said it in the letter but that's just like getting a birthday card without money. Sure it's thoughtful but no one wants it and it's just going to get lost someplace anyways.

'But maybe it's for the better, after all I don't think that I can handle saying goodbye. And besides, she probably didn't want to see me anyways.'

Wally was brought out of his thoughts when the plane jerked a little and figured that it was more turbulence, meaning that they were going to be landing soon. He was both excited and anxious about where he was landing. He was excited to get off of the stuffy plane and see where he was going to be, but he was also a little nervous because he didn't know how he was going to live here, especially since he was now homeless.

He waited for the plane to come to a complete stop and once it did, he waited until they finally opened the luggage part of the plane so he could get out, after all he _was _in there for over a day. He wanted nothing more than to just stretch his legs and go to the restroom. He was stuck in the dark before the door slowly opened to reveal some sunlight. He had to shield his eyes for a moment because after seeing nothing but darkness for over a day, his eyes had to adjust. When he felt that he could look again, he saw someone about to enter the cart. He quickly hid behind some of the bags as the guy started unloading the baggage.

'Great, I'm going to get in trouble if I get seen, unless...'

He quickly unzipped one of the bags and threw out the clothes and got in and zipped it up from the inside. The person that unloaded the bags walked over to the bag and was curious why so much clothes were scattered on the ground, but shrugged it off since he didn't know what suitcase it belonged to. He would just take it to the lost and found later. "Whoa, tis sure is a 'eavy

one."

He picked up the bag that Wally was in and roughly through him to the ground so he could be put in the airport baggage claim, but before anyone else got a change to pick him up he quickly unzipped the bag and jumped out and ran away.

He didn't get very far though as he took in his surroundings. He was in a big city with towering skyscrapers, an ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles and a lot of people walking around him, but that wasn't what caught his attention. In the distance he was a bridge. But it wasn't just any bridge, it was the Sydney Harbour Bridge and he knew it was it because it was not only connecting what he knew was Sydney and North Shore, but the Sydney Opera house located right next to it gave it away. He had finally come back home. He looked at the picture he took with him, it was of Kuki and him, where she was hugging him and he smiled one of his rare smiles. He sighed as he headed out to start his new life.

Kuki was starting to get worried. It was already three in the afternoon and she still hadn't heard or seen Wally. Sure he may have been upset last night, but he wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially against his friends. He should have come out at _some_ point, if not to eat to at _least _go to the bathroom. But every time she went to his room and listened at the door, she was only greeted with music. She was starting to get worried. And she also really wanted to apologize because the longer she held it off, the worse she felt.

She was sitting in the main room with everyone, excluding Wally and Nigel when Nigel just entered the room, muttering to himself.

"Hey Numbuh Three, can you go get Numbuh Four? His parents called my dad and say that they want him home...now." Nigel ordered Kuki, but she didn't mind. Now this gave her a legitamite reason to see him. So she ventured to his room and knocked on the door, but was once again greeted by silence.

"Wally?" She asked through the door but only heard the music so was used to hearing by now, so she tried opening the door to discover that it was unlocked. She peered her head inside and was confused as to why she didn't see Wally. She entered the room and glanced around, and decided that since he was no where to be seen, that he wasn't in the room. She was about to leave the room when she realized that Wally's stereo was on, but he wasn't in the room so she figured that she would shut it off. As she climbed onto Wally's massive wrestling ring bed, since his stereo was up there, but noticed something odd about it. Although it was hard to tell since Wally only used a pillow to sleep on, it seemed as though he hadn't slept in it last night. And she also noticed a letter labeled 'To who it may concern' and was curious as to what it was and picked it up. She opened it and proceed to read the letter.

_Dear whoever may be reading this:_

_By now I am sure that you have realized that I have gone missing. There is a reason for this, but first I must apologize. _

_First I would like to apologize to my family. I'm sorry that I've been such a disappointment to you as a son. I should have done better in school and paid attention in math class instead of falling asleep and goofing off. And I'm also sorry that I had to be you're brother Joey. I should've played with you more and not ignored you like I did sometimes. Grow up big and strong, but don't turn out like I did._

_Nigel. You have been the best leader that anyone could ask for. When you saved me from those bullies all those years ago, you reformed me. Instead of being the coward I was, I wanted to be brave like you were. This may not necessary be a good thing, but you made me who I was today., and I will be forever grateful to you. Don't worry, I'm sure you can find someone better than me anyways; one that won't mess up missions._

_Hoagie. You were and are still my best friend and that will never change. We had good times and bad times together, but I will remember them all the same. I could have been a better friend towards you during the time we knew each other though. I was a jerk sometimes and made fun of you for being smart. If it makes you feel better, I was pretty envious of you and how smart you are. Sorry for breaking you're plane. Try to find a better friend; one that won't break everything that he touches._

_Abby. I never told anyone this, but I thought of you as the sister that I never had. You helped me with my homework and also helped me out a lot on missions. You were always by my side whenever I needed an extra hand. You and me also taught those dogs a thing or two. We made a pretty good team. Sorry for always bugging you and giving you massive headaches, but you won't need to worry about that anymore._

_Kuki. You were truly my best friend, (although I would _never _tell Hoagie that.) I did hurtful things to you all the time, and yet you forgave me when you should have been mad. I made fun of you for liking Rainbow Monkeys, and yet you always forgave me. I don't understand how you could always be so cheerful and forgiving, but that's what I like about you. Yeah, over the years I have developed a crush on you, but I was too afraid that you would reject me. You would be better off with someone else anyways, after all you could do so much better than me. Someone like you deserves the best, and what am I but an idiot who goes around breaking treasured items. I hope you find whoever makes you happy because even though it will hurt me, it doesn't matter as long as you are happy. I will miss you._

_Now I'm pretty sure that you're all confused as to why I wrote this letter. To put it simply, I am no longer apart of you're lives. I won't get in the way anymore and I won't be there to mess up you're lives either. I have run away._

_Love Wally_

_P.S. Don't look for me because by now I'm already long gone._

Kuki was at a lost for words. Wally just admitted his feelings for her. She was so happy that she started crying tears if joy, but that is when she remembered the end of the letter, and the words which tore at her heart and made it rip completely in two. _I have run away._ Kuki continued crying, but they were not tears of joy, but of anguish. She was sobbing uncontrollably and yet out a heart wretched scream before the world went black before her eyes and she passed out.

A/N: Only thing to say is I've changed my pen-name _again, _but this time I'm going to keep it at this_. _It's Tzhora (or Sora spelled fancy.) I'll have the next chapter out soon, - Tzhora


	3. Opened and Closed

_I do not own Codename Kids Next Door._

A Troubled Past

Chapter 3: Opened and Closed

A random list of songs that would fit this story: (will add to this list as I think of more songs)

_Somebody To Love - Jefferson Airplane_

_Love Hurts – Nazareth_

_Bad Love – Eric Clapton_

_Hold The Line- Toto_

_I Will Remember- Toto (will use this song later in this story)_

_Tallulah- Sonata Arctica _

**Note: Drug use in this chapter, don't want don't read.**

Wally had been wandering around for hours, desperately looking for some place to get _something _to eat since he hadn't eaten in since he left his home almost two days ago. He was willing to scrummage through the garbage to get _something _to eat, but the thought of that made him shiver and trek onwards. Sure he may be homeless now, but he didn't want to feel like a homeless man. He continued on his journey to who knows where hoping to find who know what, but whatever he found, he was hoping that it was food. He looked down an alleyway and saw something that struck him as odd. There was a kid there, probably not much older than he was, but the thing was the kid was smoking and standing in front of what looked to be a bag full of something, but he didn't know what was in it. Wally was confused and continued to stare at the strange person, but said person, feeling that someone was staring at him, looked up and discovered Wally.

"What do you want kid?" The strange person asked, but Wally paid him no attention. Although he was in Australia, it sounded like he had an American accent.

"Whoi don' ya sound loike ya're from Australia?" Wally asked out of the blue right since his curiosity got the best of him, but the strangers reaction was not what he expected.

He simply chuckled and waved him off, instead asking, "Want a hit?"

Wally was appalled. He knew that whatever he was smoking wasn't a cigarette, although it did look like one, but whatever it was couldn't be good, and that he should just leave now, but that aggressive side of him told him to listen to what the kid had to say.

"Ah I see. You're debating if you should do it or not. I understand. It's probably because you're new to the whole 'running away' thing, isn't it?"

"W-wait, how did ya know tat Ah ran away?" Wally asked confused, and slightly impressed with this kid.

"I've seen many of homeless people come and go, kids and adults alike, I'm not going to lie. But by the way you were confused of everything and were walking alone also made it pretty obvious." He replied back.

"Wait, 'ow did ya know Ah was alone, Ah jus' came 'ere a few minutes ago."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but you were walking back and forth for a few hours now."

"Ah guess Ah didn'...but whot is tat anyways." He was curious about the joint in the boys hand.

"This?" He signaled to the joint and took a hit out of it before he responded back. "Take a hit from it and I'll tell you."

Wally was offered the joint, but was still hesitant about whether he should do it or not. That is until the kid spoke up again. "Still debating over it? What do you got to lose kid, after all you're a runaway and now homeless from what I can tell; why not start new and have some fun?" He asked, still offering the joint to him.

Wally decided that maybe he should listen to the kid mainly because, for once, both parts of his mind agreed on doing this, to at least see what it's like. Wally took the joint from the kid but realized he had no idea on what to do. "Whot do Ah do?"

The boy chuckled. "Normally you would light it, but it's still going so put it up to you're lips, make sure you don't put it in you're mouth though, and inhale. You'll know when to stop hitting it."

Wally did as he said and put it up to his mouth, but before he took a hit, something popped up in his mind. "Is...this illegal?"

The boy chuckled once again. "It could be," he paused, "If they catch you."

Wally looked at the joint one last time, put it to his lips, and inhaled. He had to resist the urge to cough and before he knew it, smoke filled up his lungs and he realized that he really needed to breath.

"Good hit man, but make sure you hold it in as long as you can." He said while taking the joint from Wally and taking another hit from it. Wally then exhaled when he was passed the joint again. "Huh, Ah don' feel anythin'."

"That's because it doesn't hit you right away, it usually takes several minutes to hit you, and when it does it, trust me, you'll know. Now if you hit this a couple more times, you will be destroyed." He said and handed it back to Wally.

Wally took the joint and they switched off on two pretty big hits. The bud then became small and there was one last hit left, and it was Wally's hit.

"Ohh, looks like you get last hit kid. Hit this one hard, but make sure you don't hit it too hard. You want to finish this off without hurting yourself." Wally nodded and took the joint and hit it, but he hit it _way _harder than he should have. He felt smoke hit his throat and it started to burn, but he kept going. After a couple of seconds he couldn't take anymore and started coughing violently. His throat was burning like crazy and he knew that he couldn't take another hit even if he wanted to; it was then that he noticed the boy patting his back. "You okay."

"Yeah, meh throat just burns loike 'ell though." The boy then started to laugh.

"Whot's so funny? Thi-," But Wally couldn't finish because he was finding the boys laughter contagious, and despite his burning throat, started laughing with him too.

"Oh my god dude, you are going to be sooooo fucked over." The boy said through his laughing fit. They continued to laugh until Wally stopped because he felt like he was going to throw up from how bad his throat was burning. "Ahh, Ah think tat Ah'm goin' ta be sick." The other boy stopped laughing and reached into bag and pulled out a bottle. "Here, it may take some time and you'll want to drink in small doses, but this will make the burning go away a lot faster than waiting it out." Wally took the drink and greedily took a sip, but regretted it because for the second the liquid hit his throat, the burning increased and he stopped, but the burning stopped too, for a couple of seconds before he had to take another sip. After about six minutes his throat stopped burning and he put the bottle down, but he forgot he did and started to panic when he couldn't find it. The other boy just chuckled. "Looking for this?" He said holding up the water-bottle.

"How did ya jus' do tat. Ah just had it in meh hand loike ten minutes ago, when did ya take it." Wally said, obviously very confused as to what was going on.

"You put it down like ten seconds ago, and I took it, man you are baked." The boy responded with a crazy grin on his face.

Wally tried to look him in the eye but just broke down in laughter. He couldn't remember why he was laughing and stopped instantly. "Whot's so funny?" The other kid just grinned and reached into his bag as a response. "Here take these." He said while he tossed a small tube at Wally.

"Whoi do ah need these?"

"Because we're going to get some food, but you're eyes are extremely red."

"They are?"

"Yes, and the drops will make it less obvious that you're high."

"Oh." Wally said and struggled to put the drops in, but finally managed to.

They both stood up to leave the alley they were in to go back into the city in search for food, until Wally asked a question that was nagging at him for a while. "Whoi are ya helpin' meh mate?"

The kid didn't respond at first, it just looked like he was thinking and after what seemed like an eternity, (but in reality was only a minute or so,) he spoke up. "Because you remind me of myself."

Wally wanted to ask why but was starting to realize that when high, you feel like you black out and _not _have the visuals that he thought there was when you get high, and probably wouldn't remember it; so he decided to ask him later.

"One more ting mate, whot's ya're name?"

"...Zach." He responded to Wally.

"Cool, meh name's Wally." Wally replied back and they continued on their way to the heart of the city.

Everyone was sitting in the main room, and they were all shocked to say the least, that is except Kuki, who was too busy crying to be shocked. She scarcely remembered the others' reactions to the note because she passed out, but she did hear some of what was being said.

Nigel still couldn't believe it, so he read the note over and over to make sure that he read it correctly, but every time he read it the same, it only furthered to prove that he didn't need glasses and that Wally did really leave.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was sitting in the main room. Kuki had been gone for several minutes and it shouldn't have taken that long to go get Wally and tell him that he had to leave, which was agitating Nigel. All he wanted was for his dad to stop irritating him by saying that Wally's parents wanted him home asap. He was about to sit down and take a moments rest when he heard a scream that everyone knew all too well since they heard it on so many different occasions. It was Kuki's. Everyone immediately ceased what they were doing and ran to where the scream had come from, which led them to Wally's room. _

"_What did that boy do now?" Abby asked, still slightly irritated from Wally's earlier _performance.

"_Oh he just probably took one of Kuki's dolls and broke it. The jerk." Hoagie replied, also still pretty peeved about Wally accidentally breaking his model plane._

"_Guys, this isn't the time to be vexed. For all we know an enemy could have gotten past our defenses and is in the tree-house right now." Nigel said, and then continued under his breath, "And maybe this time _someone _won't let them escape."_

_They arrived in front of Wally's door and proceeded to break it down, even though it was unlocked, but they didn't expect to see what they saw. For one, the room, although nothing changed about it, seemed extremely... _barren_, and two, Kuki was lying in Wally's wrestling ring bed, and upon closer inspection, also noticed that although Kuki seemed to have passed out, but she was crying. Nigel made his way up to the ring and walked over to Kuki as Hoagie and Abby were unsuccessfully trying to wake Kuki. When he looked her over, he noticed that something was crumpled up in her hand. He took it and discovered it to be a note. He read it over and when he finished he was holding the paper so close to his face that someone could mistake him for having terrible vision. He reread the paper and it dawned to him that it was real. His glasses fell off his face as he lowered his head slightly, which caught the attention of his two teammates who were still unsuccessfully trying to wake Kuki. They walked up to him and read the note over his shoulder while he stared out into space._

_There reactions were priceless, and if the situation wasn't so serious, or if he even noticed their reactions, he would have died laughing. Abby, so much unlike herself, started to stutter uncontrollably as she tried to make sense of the note she just read, whereas Hoagie had a similar reaction to Kuki, albeit minus the scream, and passed out cold onto Wally's wrestling ring. _

_End Flashback_

"This has got to be some kind of joke. Wally's just getting back at us. He'll be back by tomorrow and we can all have a good laugh about it." Hoagie said as he tried to lighten everyone's mood. Sure he was devastated that his best friend left and felt responsible for it, but it wouldn't do any good for anyone if they just sulked around the tree-house when they could be using this time trying to find their friend. But his attempt was in vain because all it seemed to do was make Kuki cry even harder than she already was.

"It's all my fault he left." Kuki muttered into her pillow, so her voice was muffled but everyone could still make out what she said. "I didn't mean to say that I hated him. I knew that he didn't mean to break my favorite Rainbow Monkey. If I only accepted his apology instead of yelling at him, maybe he wouldn't have left." She said as her sobs started back up again and cried into her pillow.

Abby decided to interject. "It's not you're fault Kooks. If it is anyone's fault, it s all of ours. We shouldn't have been so hard on him. Abby now realizes that Numbuh Four didn't realize that Abby had a massive headache."

"And I guess he didn't mean to break my plane, man I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Hoagie added to what Abby had said.

"And I guess weapon malfunctions happen from time to time. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the leader and I got mad at him. I'm a pretty bad leader to yell at one of my own and then just let him run away." Nigel concluded with a stoic expression. Sure he was sad but he wouldn't be much of a leader if he let his sorrow show. He had to remain calm and walk his team through this tough time.

"Look Numbuh One, I know what you're trying to do, but blaming yourself for something that was all of our faults won't help. If you want to help, then call moonbase or something and help us look for him because we _will _bring him back home." Kuki stated with new resolve as her tears slowly started to dry up. Listening to everyone put all the blame on themselves made her realize that sitting around and sulking wasn't going to bring Wally back. So they had to search for him, and she wouldn't stop until she found him.

Everyone just looked astonished at Kuki. They all thought her to be an airhead but she had just proved them wrong with her logic and resolve to find their lost teammate.

Nigel was the first to recover from his shock and cleared his throat to get the rest of his team's attention.

"Kuki's right, sitting around here blaming ourselves for making Wally leave won't accomplish anything. We got to search for him, after all he couldn't have gotten to far in the blizzard that happened last night. I'll contact moonbase and see if they'll send us any help." Nigel said as he stood to leave the room in order to go and contact moonbase.

Once he left, all attention went on Kuki, who just returned their looks with a clueless expression. "What?"

"No offense, but we just didn't expect to hear that from you." Hoagie said and was greeted with an elbow in the gut from Abby.

"I know you all think that I'm an airhead, and I'll admit I sometimes don't think things out clearly, or at all for that matter, but I wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing while Wally is who knows where and doing who knows what. He may not want to admit it, but it's a big world and the world can be a very scary place." Kuki concluded as she left the room to go get ready to search for Wally, her tears long forgotten, although her sorrow still remained perfectly intact.

Abby and Hoagie each exchanged looks of astonishment. Maybe they shouldn't think of Kuki as the air headed girl that she always acted like from now on.

Wally had no idea where he was, or how he got there for that matter. He vaguely remembered smoking some weed as Zach had called it, before he followed him to who knows where, and add the fact that Wally was still really high and had trouble remembering stuff added to his confusion. He kept feeling like he was blacking out and had terrible memory of what happened a few minutes ago, which seemed _way_ longer than it actually was. But when Wally thought about it, he realized that he actually liked being high and wanted to do it more often. He knew it wasn't addictive, but now he knew why people wanted to keep smoking after doing it once. It's _fun_. Wally was brought from his thoughts when Zach stopped and Wally bumped into him from not paying attention. He took notice of his surroundings and noticed that he was standing in front of a warehouse in the heart of the city. People passed by without giving a second glance at Wally or Zach as they made their way to the abandoned warehouse. When they entered, Wally almost gasped at the size. It looked a _lot _smaller from the outside and lengthwise was at least two football fields put together. The only problem with it was that except for a single worn out red couch that looked like it was taken from a dump, the warehouse was completely empty.

"In case you were wondering, this is my home. Not much I know, but a home is a home." Zach replied to Wally's unasked question.

"Um, it's big, Ah'll give ya tat." Wally replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, well anyway the reason I brought you here is because I want you to meet someone before we go and get something to eat." Just as Zach said this, the warehouse door opened and a new person entered. He looked about Wally's age and he had unkempt dark brown hair and was wearing a tattered shirt with no sleeves and some worn out pants. He also had something that resembled a shark tooth around his neck, but Wally could tell that although the tooth was real, it came from something much smaller than a shark. The boy walked up and stopped in front of Zach.

"Hey Zach, what have you been doing?" The mysterious person asked as he made a motion of sniffing the air. "And who's this?" He concluded, signaling towards Wally.

'Why does this guy also sound American, I know that I'm in Australia, so what's with all of the foreigners?' Wally thought to himself as he observed this new person.

Zach ignored the stranger's first question but didn't hesitate to answer his second one. "This is Wally, and he's a runaway."

The stranger then turned to look at Wally with while a wicked grin spread across his face. "A runaway huh, hmm..." The stranger said as he observed Wally. "Looks like he's a fighter, not too bright though."

Wally got angry at this. "Who are ya callin' stupid?"

The person just grinned again and stuck out his hand. "Name's Darien."

Wally looked at his hand and gripped it tightly. "Names Wally."

Zach then spoke up, trying to break up the fight that was bound to happen. "Okay then Darien, I say that we take Wally out and see what he can do."

Darien's grin returned to his face, "Okay then, is he going to become one of us?"

"Looks like he's got potential, but we won't know for sure until we test him out." Zach replied, a grin spreading across his face as well.

"Whot are ya guy's talkin' 'bout?" Wally asked, slightly nervous.

"Follow us." Was all Zach said.

Nigel had just returned from his room where he had just talked to Rachel about the situation with Wally. She had said that she wouldn't be able to send any search teams for a couple of days since they were all out searching for a teen that escaped decommissioning, and all the other tree-houses were already trying their best to stop adult tyranny in their sectors so no one could spare any help. He returned to the main room to see Hoagie and Abby looking off in the direction of the hallway, with a shocked look plastered upon both of their faces. He cleared his voice to get their attention and watched as they both jumped from the sound of the new voice. They turned around than to discover none other than their leader.

Abby was the first to recover and quickly spoke, "So what's the plan boss?"

Nigel searched the room and discovered that Kuki was no where to be seen, "Where's Numbuh Three?"

"Right here." Kuki said as she entered the room with a backpack and an orange rainbow monkey that recently had it's head sewn back on in her arms.

Nigel looked at her with a curious expression, but shook his head and proceeded to tell them what he had talked about with Rachel. "Unfortunately, Numbuh 362 said that she couldn't spare any search teams for a couple of days," He took a glance over to Kuki to see a crestfallen expression cross her features. "But that however will not stop us from searching for him, no matter how long it takes. I promise to you that before our decommissioning, we **will **find Wally and we **will **bring him home. Hoagie go start up the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., we're going to start looking now."

Hoagie nodded and ran to the his room where the vehicle hanger also resided to go and get ready for take off. Everyone else followed him to his room, but Nigel stopped Kuki to have a quick word with her as Abby continued on ahead. "Don't worry Kuki, we'll find him."

That brought a small smile to her face and she pulled Nigel into a soft hug. "Thank you." And then she ran to Hoagie's room.

Nigel also smiled slightly because he felt that as leader, it was his job to comfort his teammates, and he felt that he did just that. He ran to the hanger as well and got on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., and told Hoagie to take off even before he sat down.

As they were flying in search of Wally, one thought kept running through all of their minds. 'Don't worry Wally, we **will **find you, no matter what."

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I didn't realize that it's been about two and a half weeks since I last updated. I thought it has been less time than that, but I'm going to try to get several chapters out this weekend since I have nothing to do. I've already started on chapter four and should get that out later today. Also before I receive any criticism, I felt that Wally had to change in order to make this story more interesting. He won't be OOC, just doing different things if you know what I mean. And also there will be **no **1x3 in this story so don't bother asking if there will be. Make sure to R&R. I accept flames with open arms. -Tzhora


	4. Shock and Thrill

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

A Troubled Past

Chapter 4: Shock and Thrill

A random list of songs that would fit this story: (will add to this list as I think of more songs)

_**Somebody To Love - Jefferson Airplane**_

_**Love Hurts – Nazareth**_

_**Bad Love – Eric Clapton**_

_**Hold The Line- Toto**_

_**I Will Remember- Toto (will use this song later in this story)**_

_**Tallulah- Sonata Arctica **_

_Babe I'm Gonna Leave You- Led Zeppelin_

_Nobody's Fault But Mine- Led Zeppelin_

_

* * *

_

As Wally followed Zach and Darien down the sidewalk, he realized that what they had planned couldn't be good news for him. They kept talking quietly to one another and occasionally made hand gestures towards him. Wally tried to listen to their conversations on several occasions when their voices got slightly louder, but almost as soon as it had happened, their tone died back down and were muttering again. After several minutes of walking, Zach and Darien stopped in what looked to be a convenient store.

Zach turned to face Wally. "Okay Wally, we want to see if you got what it takes to live on you're own."

This confused Wally, "Whot do ya mean by live on meh own?"

"That's basically what we do." Darien spoke up this time. "We may share a living quarters, but we do what we want when we want. There's no one who can tell us what we can and cannot do. If you're hungry, then you take something to appeaseyou're hunger. If you see something you want, then who's there to stop you from taking it?"

Wally spoke up again. "Th' police."

"Ah, but what the police does is wrong. All we are trying to do is live to see another day, and if we need to steal food in order to make sure we survive, I don't see anything wrong with taking it. If you ask me, they're the ones that cause problems, not us." Darien finished off his statement with a grin spread across his features.

Wally pondered his options for a moment. 'Well I could just go and steal one little thing, that way I earn their respect; or I can just run away and never see these two kids again. But if I do that, where will I go? I can't exactly go back home, and staying with these kids would make survival a whole lot easier, even if it makes me a criminal.'

Before he could think about what he should do, his mouth spoke for him. "Ah'll do it."

Both Zach and Darien grinned a wicked grin before telling him what to do. "Since it's you're first time, we'll pose as a distraction. All we want you to get is some hot dogs and a pavlova. Meet us in the alley across the street, and one more thing..." Zach said.

"...Whot?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"Don't get caught." Zach concluded and proceeded to enter the store with Darien hot on his heels, Wally staggering a little bit behind them.

"Whot did Ah jus' get mehself into?" Wally muttered under his breath before entering the store.

* * *

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed and four exhausted kids staggered off of it. They had to have searched all of Cleveland at least three times, and yet their search turned up fruitless. Wally could be anywhere, and they didn't even know if he was still in Cleveland, much less Ohio, but they couldn't stop looking for him because not only were they missing their combat specialist, they were all missing a great friend and in one case a lost love. The rest of the team knew that Kuki wouldn't be able to hold back the sorrow for much longer, and with her state, she wouldn't be able to go on missions, which would only leave the team with three active members. They all watched as Kuki slowly left the hanger and made her way to her room.

"We gotta keep looking boss, at this rate Kuki will be as useful as a paper bag in our missions if we don't find him." Abby said after she was certain Kuki was out of earshot.

"Where do you propose we look then Numbuh Five? There is just four of us and lets face it, he could be anywhere right now. We can't search the entire planet for him and even with the help of the supreme leaduh, we can't guarantee that we can find him." Nigel continued his rant without noticing that both Abby and Hoagie left. They figured that they would let Nigel get it out of his system, but they didn't really want to listen to his banter either.

They wandered into the main room and proceeded to turn on the TV, but even with the TV on, they couldn't stop thinking about Wally or where he could be.

* * *

Kuki entered her room and immediately plopped down on her bed and started to cry; her resolve for staying strong crumbling into nothing but tears that wished to be shed. They had spent hours looking for Wally, and they hadn't even got a single clue as to where he might be. Either he was hiding from them, not in Cleveland anymore, or he didn't make it through the night.

The last thought of what could have possibly happened to him caused her to open her eyes wide as even more tears glimmered in her eyes. 'No, he can't be...he can't be...' but she couldn't finish the thought as a chill ran down her spine and she felt the sobs coming back.

"Wally!" She screamed to no one in particular and felt the sobs take over and proceeded to cry in her pillow as her sorrow finally got the best of her.

Wally sighed as he went over the plan that they made in the shop in his head. It wasn't hard to do, especially since he had the hotdogs and pavlova, along with some soda. All he had to do was wait for Darien to _accidentally _drop something to get the cashiers attention while Wally walked out. The only problem was that Wally was starting to have second thoughts about this.

'Smoking is one thing, but stealing is another. You'll be marked as a criminal for the rest of you're life.' One part of his mind screamed at him whereas the other part of his mind was telling him to do it. 'What do you have to lose; that's right, nothing. Besides, Zach and Darien were right; there's nothing wrong with stealing if you're doing it for survival.' Similar thoughts kept running through his head until his stomach rumbled pretty loudly which made him aware of how hungry he actually was. It was then that he realized that he didn't care if he stole food or bought it at this point, as long as he got _something_ in his stomach, he didn't care how he obtained the food.

Waiting for the signal from Zach, Wally hid the hotdogs in his hoodie pocket while he held the soda in one hand and the pavlova in the other. He then got the thumbs up from Zach as he simultaneously heard something crash from an aisle down from where he was. He saw the cashier move from his spot to go and see what was going on, and once he was out of sight, ran towards the door. The alarms signaling that something hadn't been paid for went off as he passed through the door, but he didn't stop running until he was in the alley where he said that he would meet Zach and Darien. He waited there for a few minutes as he waited for his heartbeat to slow down. He wasn't tired but the adrenaline from stealing was getting to him and he was trying to calm down. He saw two silhouettes enter the alleyway, but since it was dark out, he couldn't see who it was, but called out, "Zach, Darien?"

"'Ey th' tip we got wasn' false mate. Looks loike we got 'em trapped." Wally froze. That voice sounded way deeper than either Zach or Darien's voice, and it also had a heavy Australian accent with it. Whoever this was sounded like bad news, and one word popped into his head. '_Run!_'

Wally then turned around and ran deeper down the alleyway, not knowing if he was going to be greeted with an exit or a dead end. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him which meant that whoever the two people were, were right on his tail. He couldn't see too well in the dark and nearly tripped a few times, but he recovered quickly because he knew if he stopped for even a second, he would be caught and that would mean he would be in a _lot _of trouble. He noticed that the end of the alley broke away into what appeared to be a marketplace because despite the time, there were still a lot of people there, and with them carrying food, he could blend right in. He sprinted into the middle of the market and he looked behind him and saw people, none of which appeared to be cops, so he sighed in relief.

Wally didn't know where he was but kept on walking until he felt someone put their hand around his mouth and pull him into an alley. He tried to cry for help but his voice was muffled by the hand.

"Relax Wally, it's just us" Said the person that had a firm grip on his arm as he removed his hand from Wally's mouth.

Wally recognized the voice almost immediately. He then turned around to look the stranger in the face. "D-Darien, is tat ya?"

"Who else would it be?" Darien replied as a streetlight came on which revealed none other than Darien and Zach.

"Nice job back there Wally, kind of sloppy at times but still a very nice job for a first time thief running from the police." Darien spoke up again.

"Wait, whot do ya mean by tat?" Wally asked, slightly agitated that he didn't have any help from these two when he was getting chased by the cops.

"Well you see Wally, we weren't just testing you're thieving skills, we were also seeing how you could handle a situation with the police." Zach said from his spot against the wall.

This made Wally slightly more angry. "So ya guys' were jus' gonna let 'em catch meh an' it was by luck tat Ah didn' get caught?"

"Relax, we wouldn't let them capture you, we just wanted to see you're skills." Darien replied, trying to calm Wally down.

"An' how did ya plan on doin' tat. Ah didn' exactly see ya guys anywhere when Ah was runnin'."

"With thus." Darien said as he pulled a small tube from his pocket.

"Whot is tat?" Wally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him again.

"Pipe bomb." Darien said as another grin spread across his face. "Not enough firepower to cause any damage but enough to get anyone's attention. Don't worry, we have each others' back and we wouldn't let you get caught that easily."

Wally looked from Zach to Darien and back again. Although he knew that these two people couldn't be the most safe people to hang around, he felt that he could at least trust them. After all they did take him in when he had no where to go and they did teach him how to survive on his own, even if there ways were a bit unjust.

"So I say that we head home and eat. After what we saw back there, we've decided that you can join us, but there is a final test."

"Tis bettah not be anothuh test tat 'as meh runnin' from th' cops again." Wally replied, still peeved at what they did to him.

"Don't worry, this test is straight forward. You'll know what to do and there won't be any hidden surprises in store for you." Zach concluded as they headed on their way to their large warehouse.

"Whot's th' test?" Wally asked after walking for a few minutes.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out."

* * *

It was the next morning and Kuki still hadn't come out of her room. Every time someone walked past her curtain they could hear stiffed sobs and every time they heard it, they also tried to comfort her but nothing they did worked; even offering to go get her a new rainbow monkey didn't make her bulge from her spot on her bed. She had gotten very little sleep last night because every time she managed to cry herself to sleep, she had dreams about Wally, which made her wake up immediately and caused a fresh round of tears to start up again. She also refused to eat anything that she was offered at dinner and breakfast. In short, someone had to help her, and since Abby was the only other girl in Sector V, she volunteered.

"Hey Numbuh Three, can I come in?" Abby asked from outside her curtain, also dropping talking in the the third person to make sure that she got her point across and show how serious she was about this.

When Abby received no response, she pushed the curtain away and entered Kuki's mess of a room. There were stuffed animals scattered all across the room, but Abby didn't care because her focus was on the disheveled form on the bed in the center of the room. She skilfully made her way across the room without stepping on any of the stuffed animals.

Once she reached the bed, she sat on the edge of it and let Kuki cry some more until her sobs died down enough for her to talk to her.

"Kuki you can't act like this. Sulking around all day in your room crying is one thing, but refusing to eat and staying up all night crying isn't healthy. You think that Wally would want you to suffer?" Abby finally asked.

Kuki looked up to look at Abby. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy, just another sign that she had been crying for a long time. "But he could be anywhere. Searching for him yesterday just made me realize that he might not even be in Cleveland anymore. He might not even be in Ohio anymore Abby. How are we supposed to find him. Even if he is still here, he obviously doesn't want to be found." Kuki also wanted to add that he could be dead, but she knew if she said it, that she would have another emotional breakdown and didn't want to go through with that since Abby was right there.

"And we're not going to find him unless you get you're act together and start taking better care of yourself. Now get up and go eat something because we aren't going to search for him until you eat something." She said and then added. "And also clean yourself up. You look like you haven't combed your hair in a month and there are tear stains on your cheeks." Abby then got up and left, feeling like she accomplished getting Kuki up and moving again.

Kuki continued to stare at the curtain, long after Abby had left, just thinking to herself. 'She's right. I need to take better care of myself. Sitting around and crying all day without eating and sleeping would only make make sick, and if I wind up in a hospital, than I won't be able to search for Wally.' Kuki then wiped her tears away with a new resolve and headed to her bathroom to freshen up because the faster she did, the sooner they could start searching for Wally.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't want to add anymore because I think it will fit in better with the next chapter, and I wanted to get this chapter published tonight and since it's 1:30 in the morning, I kind of rushed it. I will publish some more chapters tomorrow. Make sure to R&R. Remember that I accept flames. -Tzhora


End file.
